


Poor Meryl Streep

by ussdawntreader



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/ussdawntreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets nominated for a Golden Globe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Meryl Streep

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be finished and up like the day after the Globes but then school got in the way AS PER USUAL. >:O

**Title:** Poor Meryl Streep  
 **Author:** [](http://katrinaswift.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katrinaswift.livejournal.com/)**katrinaswift**  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** Jensen gets nominated for a Golden Globe.  
 **Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Excessive fluff.  
 **Notes:** This was supposed to be finished and up like the day after the Globes but then school got in the way AS PER USUAL.  >:O

 

“Dude, dude, _dude_ ,” Jared whispers excitedly into Jensen’s ear, “IT’S ANGELINA JOLIE.”

As Jensen turns his head to see, Jared hisses, “DON’T _LOOK_! What’s _wrong_ with you?”

Jensen is very, very nervous. It’s not like he hasn’t done high profile events before, but being invited to the Golden Globes is a new one. And Jared pointing out every famous person in the room is not helping because they’re _everywhere_ and Jensen has a serious case of nerve pee.

“What table are we at again?” Jensen asks quietly. His smile is frozen on his face and he tries not to give Martin Scorcese the crazy eye, but his right one feels like it might be twitching.

Finally, in its last season, _Supernatural_ has been nominated. Well, Jensen has and of course Jared insisted on being his date. Which made Jensen a little nervous because it’s one thing to get molested at a CW red carpet party and quite another to get molested in front of Meryl Streep.

So far Jared has been on his best behaviour, which makes Jensen a little bit more nervous because it means that a) Jared is planning something, or b) Jared _isn’t_ planning something but will end up mooning someone anyway. He’s not sure which is worse at this point.

They sort of gravitate toward the cast of _Battlestar Galactica_ and Michael Trucco, who was nominated in the same category as Jensen, gives him a big smile. “How’re you feeling?” he asks and Jensen realises that his smile is still pasted awkwardly on his face.

“Don’t worry about him,” Jared says, “he’s been red carpet traumatised.”

Katee pats his back. “Muffin,” she says, mock-sympathetically.

They talk amongst themselves and Jensen listens and tries not to gape at random glitterati when _**NEIL PATRICK HARRIS**_ joins them.

So, of course, Jared starts gushing about how they always PVR _How I Met Your Mother_ and tells him that he’s secretly hoping that he’ll win and Jensen realises that it’s his cue to punch Jared, so he does.

And then it’s time for them to be seated and they’re actually sharing a table in the back with some of the cast of _Friday Night Lights_ , most of whom Jensen has never met, but they’re nice.

The food is okay and the presenters are usually pretty funny. Jensen is grateful that he’s not famous enough for the camera to cut to him at random intervals. Jared whispers his guesses for the winner of each award and is right 99% of the time. They’re two-thirds through the show before Jensen realises that Johnny Depp is only a few seats away. _AND_ Daniel Craig.

He wonders if he should talk to them and is trying to plan out what to say when Jared elbows him painfully. Russell Brand is presenting the award for Best Performance of an Actor in a Supporting Role and there’s a montage for each role and NPH is _hilarious_ and wow, Jeremy Piven is still funny in Entourage’s 9000th season. And then there’s him up on that screen – well, Dean. And a chunk of it is when Dean faces down Lucifer and then it’s over and moved on Trucco.

When it’s done, Russell Brand sways drunkenly and says, “All right, my cheeky little monkeys, the Golden Globe goes to…” and Jensen is trying to listen but there’s a roaring in his ears and he knows he couldn’t possibly get it but Jared’s elbow is in his ribs again.

“JENSEN. IT’S YOU, YOU WON.” And Jared’s smile is huge and happy and suddenly getting closer and then he kisses Jensen and before Jensen’s brain can wrap itself around that fact, Jared shoves him away and says, “GET UP THERE, MORON.”

So Jensen stumbles up there and says, “Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…..hi.” There’s awkward laughter and Jensen’s mind feels like it’s trying to think through Silly Putty and finally he manages, “I’d like to thank the Hollywood Foreign Press. And Eric Kripke for creating such an amazing show and my co-star and best friend, Jared, for bringing me coffee every morning and being such an amazing person to work with. I’d also like to thank the CW for picking us up again for this last season even though I don’t know what I’m going to do with my life now that it’s over. I’d like to thank Kim, Bob, McG, Todd, and the rest of the cast and crew for creating a show that I feel blessed to have worked on for the past six years.” At that point, gentle music starts playing and Jensen thinks he might be able to stop the word vomit, but then he adds, “And I’d also like to thank the fans, without who we wouldn’t have had a reason to keep going. Thank you.”

He makes his way offstage and out of nowhere, Jared is waiting for him with a grin. An endless line of journalists wait for Jensen to make a statement and he does and it’s easier somehow because Jared is there. But he still can’t wait to get the hell out of there.

On their way back to the table, Jared grabs the Globe out of Jensen’s hands. When Jensen spots the table and the people waiting for him to rejoin them, he says, “I’m going to the bathroom” and Jared follows him.

Jensen leans over a sink, trying to calm down. Jared leans against the wall beside him, still grinning. “So. You did it. You’re not just Jensen Ackles anymore, you’re _Golden Globe winner_ Jensen Ackles.”

“Jesus,” Jensen says, smiling disbelievingly at the drain. And then he looks up at Jared. “You kissed me.”

Jared’s grin doesn’t waver. “I know.”

“I _knew_ that would happen. You molested me in front of Meryl Streep.”

Now Jared’s grin wavers. “I didn’t – I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s cool, don’t worry about it.” Jensen chuckles to himself and then splashes his face with water.

“I’ll…meet you out there,” Jared says. He plants the award beside Jensen and exits the bathroom quietly.

It takes a second for Jensen to register just how quickly Jared’s mood changed and – goddamnit – he’s supposed to be better at reading his best friend and he barely wipes his face off before he runs after him.

The lobby is crowded but Jared isn’t difficult to spot obviously. “Jared! Hey!” He turns around and Jensen stands in front of him.

“Dude.”

Jared waits.

“Did you want to molest me or did you really mean to kiss me?”

Jared runs a hand through his hair. “What do you think?”

“Oh.” They stand in front of each other awkwardly for a minute before Jensen fists his hands in Jared’s tux and pulls. Their lips meet again and it’s no less a shock and no less awkward but it somehow feels - right. And then Jensen remembers where exactly they are and steps back again.

They just look at each other and grin like idiots and when Meryl Streep says, “Really, boys, get a room,” they barely notice.

But they still take her advice.


End file.
